A Sleepless Forgetful Idiot
by Rikki Taro
Summary: One night Tamaki is a little restless when he thinks about the family he created in highschool has broken apart. Now he can't rest knowing the one person he wants the closest to him is far away, but he doesn't no how actually close to him she already is. One-shot of a dream I have last night. Where else do I get my one-shots? Tama-Haru but mostly the thoughts of Tamaki.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Sleepless. Tamaki Suoh had few sleepless restless nights and those only happened whenever he was in deep thought about something. He lay in bed, back at the Suoh second mansion. He was twenty-three, and had no clue what he was doing with his life. Sure he was working as the Head of the Suoh Company but he meant about his social life. About his family.

Some time along the way of their high school life, they all drifted apart. He became too over loaded with business and spending time with his family. Hunny and Mori were always doing their own business, traveling overseas to train new officers. The twins' new line of clothing was coming out calling them off to Milan and Paris. Even Kyoya, wouldn't make time for his best friend. And dear Haruhi, last he heard she was married! She married without his consent. And didn't even send him an invitation!

He couldn't stand it, he needed to get some air. Throwing aside his covers he slipped his feet into the slippers beside his bed and stood up to walk over to the balcony. _Wait, I don't want to get air, I want to see Haruhi! Yes! That's what I must do I must visit her this very hour, beg her to open her window and pronounce my love to her and ask her to runaway with me._ Moving towards his closet he only grabbed a jacket and slipped on some real shoes before running downstairs. _Yes, I'm sure Haruhi will agree to run off with me! There's nothing that can stop me now!_ That was the plan, until a figure intersected with his path. Trying to steer to a stop, Tamaki failed and ended up falling down a few steps and somehow recovered quickly.

"Shima! What are you doing up this time of night?!" He scolded softly but still enforced his frustration. "You made me trip."

"I did nothing what so ever Master Tamaki." Shima replied in her calm and collective voice. "But might I ask where you're going this time of night?"

"To find Haruhi."

"I haven't been told Mistress Haruhi was missing."

"She's not really missing! She's only missing from my life!" Tamaki said as he proceeded down the stairs. "And now I have to go and get her back-" He was interrupted when he passed a side table and saw a note card that he peered over to look at as his spirits ultimately dropped. "She…She's having a baby?"

"Last I've heard yes."

"When did this come in the mail?"

"Master Tamaki-"

"Now I'll never be able to win her back!" He wailed, making his way slowly upstairs. "Haruhi wouldn't want to leave her husband just when they were starting a family together. All is lost!"

"Master Tamaki, I recommend you consult with Mrs. Suoh before you say her having a child means all is lost." Tamaki perked up in his attention and turned back to Shima with his big and confusing eyes. "We are lucky that even now with all you're screaming she was not awoken."

Tamaki immediately bolted upstairs and bursted into his room or _their_ room. Softly tucked in on the other side of his bed, leaning on her left side and soundly asleep, was Haruhi. Tamaki let out a long heavy sigh but still ended up smiling to himself as he slowly started walking back over to bed. Now he could see how right Kyoya, and the doppelgangers and even Haruhi were when they called him an idiot. If he wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't be awake at two in the morning, thinking Haruhi was married to someone else, and that she was having a baby with someone else.

Lifting up the covers, he slid into bed bedside her and pulled himself up higher to get a better view of her face. No wonder he was tied up most of the time, not only was he mostly busy with work and spending time with his parents and grandmother, but was also trying to start a family with Haruhi.

Not only that, but he remembered why that invitation was out. Haruhi said she still had one she would have to sign and give later tonight, when they went to see his parents to tell them the news that they would soon be grandparents. He smiled softly to himself as he lay down beside Haruhi, with an arm placed over her waist.

Truth was, a lot of things have changed since high school. Even though he didn't get to see his 'extended' family that often, he knew there would come a time in which Hunny and Mori would come home to visit, Hitachin design's season line would be done with, and even Kyoya would set aside time for all seven of them to reunite again and be the family they were ever since high school. That and they would decide who would be the god father for his and Haruhi's first.

**Wow. This is the shortest one-shot I ever did. But really this is all I wanted to write. Something about Tamaki being an idiot and realizing his perfect life. Nothing really fluffy I mean you only hear about Haruhi and get her in one visual. Heck I didn't even give her a line. But this was just about the thoughts of Tamaki. Alright those of you who have read my writing before thanks and please review! And those who just found this at the very bottom of the archives please check out my other stories. *Sigh* this is my 19****th**** story so I feel like I should do something special for number twenty. And I'm really thinking about doing OHSHC Anastasia 'cause I have a great idea for that. But please review!**


End file.
